


Geheimnisvoller Besucher

by Saffier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffier/pseuds/Saffier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Athosianer bekommen während der Nacht einen geheimnisvollen Besuch. Wer ist es und was hat die Person vor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geheimnisvoller Besucher

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Geheimnisvoller Besucher  
> Serie: SGA  
> Staffel: keine bestimmte  
> Charakter: Wird an dieser Stelle noch nicht verraten, soll ja ne Überraschung sein ;)  
> Raiting: G  
> Anmerkung: Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte, welche bereits 2010 im Zuge einer FF-Challenge auf Stargate-Project.de entstanden ist.

Leise schlich er aus dem Wald hervor und machte sich auf zu dem kleinen Dorf, das die Athosianer sich in kürzester Zeit aufgebaut hatten. Immer wieder huschte er hinter kleinere Büsche und hielt sich im Schatten, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Gezielt hielt er auf die erste Hütte am Rande des Dorfes zu. Ganz vorsichtig, um bloß keine verräterischen Geräusche von sich zu geben, machte er sich an der Holztür zu schaffen und verschaffte sich Einlass.  
Hätte ihn jemand beobachtet, wäre eine durch die schwere Last tief gebeugte Person aufgefallen, die nach einem erneute prüfenden Blick mit leisen Schritten in die Hütte verschwand, dessen Tür er vorhin geöffnet hatte.  
Das komplette Dorf lag jedoch im tiefen Schlaf und bekam nichts von seiner nächtlichen Anwesenheit mit.  
  
Schon lange hatte er für diesen Tag geplant und heute sollte alles wie am Schnürchen klappen. Niemand durfte mitbekommen, was er hier machte und dass er sich überhaupt gerade hier aufhielt. Denn ansonsten wäre alles vorbei und sein Plan wäre gescheitert.  
An seinem ersten Ziel angekommen stellte er schnaufend seine Last neben sich ab. Ein weiteres Mal schaute er nach, ob irgendjemand wach war und lehnte sich dazu prüfend über die kleine, auf dem Boden liegende Person, herüber.  
Zufrieden lauschte er dem ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atem, welcher ihm bestätigte, dass er nun in Ruhe und ungestört fortfahren konnte.  
Eifrig begann er damit sich an seinem Gepäck zu schaffen zu machen und präparierte den Raum genau so, wie er es im Vorfeld geplant hatte. Die Dorfbewohner würden Augen machen, wenn sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten und die Bescherung entdeckten. So etwas war ihnen bestimmt noch nie passiert und würde unvergessen bleiben. Noch lange würde das Ereignis in den Köpfen aller verankert sein, selbst dann, wenn schon längst wieder der Alltag im Leben der Athosianer eingekehrt war.  
Einige Minuten später betrachtete er sein Werk und stellte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln fest, dass alles an seinem Platz war.  
Um keine Zeit zu verlieren nahm er schnell wieder seine Last auf, schlich leisen Schrittes wieder hinaus, warf einen letzten Blick zurück in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die erste Hütte wäre vorbereitet, doch im Dorf viele weitere Hütten, in denen er sein Werk noch vollrichten musste.  
  
Er war die ganze Nacht beschäftigt und einige Male war er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt, weil er dachte jemanden gehört zu haben. Aber nachdem er mit seiner Arbeit inne gehalten hatte und seinen Blick umherschweifen ließ, konnte er niemanden sehen. Seine Sinne hatten ihm scheinbar nur einen Streich gespielt und so fuhr er mit seiner Aufgabe fort, allerdings noch vorsichtiger und leiser als zuvor. Gerade als er bei der letzen Hütte angekommen war und erneut erschrocken stehen geblieben war, aber schon wieder niemanden entdecken konnte der ihn beobachtete, gab er sich die größte Mühe nicht einen einzigen verräterischen Laut von sich zu geben.  
So kurz vorm Ziel durfte einfach nichts schief gehen, denn dann würde er doch noch auffliegen. Mit jedem Augenblick den er sich der Fertigstellung näherte klopfte sein Herz mehr vor Aufregung.  
Endlich war er endgültig von seiner Last, die er mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, befreit und der letzte Gegenstand an seinen Platz. Erleichtert schulterte er sein nun leeres Gepäckstück. Noch aber stand er mitten im Dorf, er war also noch lange nicht in Sicherheit.  
Ein Blick zum Himmel verriet ihm, dass es höchste Zeit war von dort zu verschwinden, denn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich bereits ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit. Die Athosianer standen immer mit dem Sonnenaufgang auf und der stand kurz bevor. Wenn es soweit war, wollte er sich aber bereits in sicherer Entfernung befinden und von dort die helle Aufregung die ausbrechen würde gespannt beobachten.  
  
Schnellen Schrittes, aber immer noch so leise wie möglich verschwand er auf dem gleichen Weg, wie er zu Beginn der Nacht gekommen war. Hinter jedem nur erdenklichen Busch Schutz suchend, kam er endlich am Rande des rettenden Waldes an.  
Dort versteckte er sich hinter den Bäumen und legte sich auf die Lauer. Nun hieß es warten.  
Wie erwartet dauerte es nicht lange und die ersten Schreie waren zu hören.  
Aber keine Schreie voller Schmerz – es waren Schreie der Begeisterung und Freude.  
Ebenfalls dauerte es nicht lange, bis die ersten Athosianischen Kinder vor Freude aus den Hütten gerannt kamen. Warm eingepackt, da es draußen sehr kalt war, sammelten sie sich in der Mitte des Dorfes. Jeder von ihnen hielt einen kleinen Gegenstand in der Hand. Ein kleines Mädchen präsentierte freudestrahlend eine Puppe, ein schon etwas älterer Junge sah stolz auf sein neues Jagdmesser.  
In der andren Hand hatte jeder von ihnen ein buntes Stück Papier, wo der Gegenstand eingewickelt gewesen war.  
  
Leicht fröstelnd, aber zufrieden lächelnd erhob er sich und nahm den leeren Sack, den er vorhin zur Seite gelegt hatte, wieder an sich. Seine Überraschung hatte funktioniert und er freute sich die strahlenden Gesichter der Kinder zu sehen. Der erste Weihnachtstag war ein voller Erfolg geworden.  
Fortan würde er jedes Weihnachten eine kleine Überraschung für die Athosianischen Kinder organisieren. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass die anderen Atlanter sich wieder an den Geschenken beteiligen würden.  
Und noch während John darüber nachdachte und sich auf den Weg zurück zum Jumper machte, landeten die ersten Schneeflocken auf seinem roten Mantel.  
  
In diesem Sinne: Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Weihnachtszeit :)  
  
 **ENDE**  
© Saffier (Dezember 2010)  



End file.
